The Art of Killing
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Ein Künstler muss in derselben Verfassung an sein Werk gehen, in der der Verbrecher seine Tat begeht.“ T. Mann Der Joker über seine Kunst. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Der Joker gehört einzig und allein der Time Warner Company. Für diese kleine Spielerei borge ich mir lediglich seine Gedanken.

– **The Art of Killing – **

Die Essenz von Kunst ist, dass sie von ihren Zeitgenossen missverstanden wird. Ich muss es wissen. Ich verstehe mich als Künstler, wenngleich mein Werkzeug von Althergebrachtem abweicht. Weder zähle ich Pinsel noch Federkiel zu meinen Instrumenten, Wasserfarbe, Tusche und verwischtes Graphit sind zu profan und langweilig.

Keine Farbe ist ausdrucksstärker und schwieriger zu handhaben als das kräftige Scharlachrot frischen Blutes, das sein Gewand nur allzu schnell in stumpfes Kupfer wechselt, sobald es gerinnt, was außerordentliche Schnelligkeit in seiner Verarbeitung erfordert, um die perfekte, vollkommene Momentaufnahme festzuhalten. Kein Material ist empfindlicher, weicher und empfänglicher für meine Kunst als menschliche Haut, die ideale Leinwand, so leicht zu ruinieren, gleichzeitig fähig, Meisterwerke hervorzubringen.

Das bewusste Töten ist die Apotheose allen künstlerischen Schaffens, das inspirierendste Moment aller kreativen Impulse. Nicht in der Schöpfung liegt das Göttliche verborgen, sondern in der Zerstörung, im letzten Aufbäumen erlöschenden Lebens.

Du fragst, was ich anstelle eines Pinsels benutze? Was mein Federkiel ist? Zwanzig Zentimeter geschliffenen Stahls, mündend in einen schlanken Griff schwarzen Kunststoffs, eine Klinge, so scharf, dass sie das feinste Haar zu spalten und Luft zu zerschneiden vermag. Ich führe sie sicher und sanft, mit sorgfältigem Bedacht, blind und intuitiv.

Das einzig Bedauerliche ist, dass meine Kunst nicht von Dauer ist und mich nicht überleben wird, und das, obwohl ihre Wirkung ewig fortwährt. Paradox? Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein...der Tod ist ewig, aber der Moment, in dem er eintritt, nur von kurzer Dauer, so voller kostbarer Emotion, die kein anderer Akt des Lebens hervorbringen kann. Ich konserviere diesen Moment, weil er viel zu kurzlebig ist, um ihn mit einem größeren Publikum zu teilen, sauge ihn auf, werde zum alleinigen Konsumenten meiner eigenen vergänglichen Schöpfung.

Meine Klienten sind gleichzeitig die Objekte meiner Kunst, nur sind sie sich in den seltensten Fällen dessen bewusst. Der Augenblick, in dem sie realisieren, dass sie sterben werden, vereint unzählige Emotionen, die ineinander verschwimmen und sich überschneiden wie die farbigen Kreise eines Kaleidoskops. Schock, Wut, Angst, Resignation...doch am schönsten...am...allerschönsten ist das Schwinden der Hoffnung, der Moment, in dem die Illusion der Wahrheit weicht, in dem die Maske fällt und den Menschen mit seiner nackten Hässlichkeit entblößt. Schillernde Augen, in denen sich Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes sammeln, reflektieren das reiche Spektrum an Gefühlen, wie ein letzter Appell an das Erbarmen des Künstlers, sein Werk unvollendet zu belassen, weil es von verstörender, wahrlich tödlicher Schönheit ist.

Ich bin ein Ästhet. Ich schätze die Schönheit der Wahrheit, und die Wahrheit ist stets hässlich. Hässlich ist schön, falsch ist richtig, Lüge ist nur eine andere Form der Wahrheit und..._exakt_...somit hässlich. Der Kreis schließt sich, das Ende ist der Anfang, Zerstörung ist Schöpfung, der Teufel ist Gott. Alles, was scheinbar im Widerspruch zueinander steht, bedingt einander, gleicht sich aus und steht in empfindlicher Balance. Und somit ist alles, was für den erbärmlichen Menschen einen Sinn ergibt, eine endlose Aneinanderreihung von Sinnlosigkeiten und ich, ich bin der Endpunkt dieser Reihe, das letzte Glied der Kette, der Kopf der Schlange, die ihren eigenen Leib verschlingt, nach und nach, Millimeter für Millimeter, bis ich mich an meiner eigenen Fülle, am eigenen Kot erbrechen muss.

Du denunzierst mich als Monster, beschimpfst mich als Teufel, aber ich bin bescheiden. Ich bin nur ein Mensch, kein Dämon, kein Ungeheuer. Ich bin – wie jeder missverstandene Künstler – lediglich meinen Zeitgenossen einen Schritt voraus. Einen oder mehrere. Ich sehe das, was sonst niemand sehen will, was jeder verleugnet, bis er sich schließlich in einem letzten armseligen Versuch, sein Leben zu retten, einsichtig zeigt und in den Spiegel blickt.

Aber warum verstehst du mich nicht? Warum ist der Mensch blind für die Ästhetik des Todes? Nicht etwa, weil er ihn fürchtet, sondern weil er keinen Sinn in ihn sieht, keine Intention, keine tiefere Bedeutung. Alles, was Kunst ist, muss für ihn interpretierbar und auslegbar sein, bis ins minutiöseste Detail seziert und verrissen werden. Dabei weiß nur ein Künstler, ein Virtuose selbst, dass Kunst keine Frage von Sinn und Logik ist, sondern eine Form des Ausdrucks.

Warum schreibt ein Autor mit einer solchen Besessenheit, dass er darüber alles andere vergisst? Warum fügt ein Maler Farbtupfer aneinander wie die Steine eines Mosaiks? Warum bringt ein Violinist die Saiten seines Werkzeugs zum Klingen? Weil es allen von ihnen ein innerstes Bedürfnis ist und...es natürlich Spaß macht. Im Moment ihrer Schöpfung erleben sie Vollkommenheit, ein ekstatisches Hochgefühl, einen Rausch, den keine Droge bewirken kann.

Ich töte nicht aus Gier nach Profit oder aus primitiven Motiven wie Rache. Ein Schelm, der das von mir denkt, du solltest dich wirklich schämen. Nein, ich töte für meinen Moment der Ekstase, den Moment, in dem die Ewigkeit nur einen Wimpernschlag entfernt ist, in dem sich der Abgrund menschlicher Existenz auftut und alles verschlingt, was diese vermeintliche Ordnung der Welt ausmacht. Aus dem Chaos ist die Welt entsprungen; nur im Chaos wird sie untergehen und mit ihr alles, was sie hervorgebracht hat. Warum sich also gegen das Unvermeidliche wehren? Warum die Illusion nähren, sich dem Schlächter entziehen zu können?

Ich erinnere Menschen wie dich zu gern an ihre Sterblichkeit, daran, dass ihre Existenz keinen Unterschied macht. Das ist meine Botschaft, das ist meine Kunst. Ich bin stets auf der Suche nach einem neuen Modell. Gotham ist voll davon, alle ereifern sich danach, von mir ein letztes Mal porträtiert zu werden, alle verstellen sich meisterhaft, dass sie geradezu dazu einladen, dass man ihnen die Maske vom Gesicht reißt.

Nur keine Eile, nur kein Gedränge...jeder kommt mal dran, niemand muss fürchten, vernachlässigt zu werden; denn obwohl ich äußerst wählerisch bin, was meine...Objekte angeht...so scheue ich doch nicht vor Arbeit zurück. Denn es ist Arbeit, die getan werden muss, Arbeit, bei der man sich zweifelsohne die Hände schmutzig macht, aber das Leben selbst ist ein schmutziges Geschäft. Warum sollte es sich mit dem Tod anders verhalten?

Du schimpfst mich einen Anarchisten, einen Rebellen, einen Regelbrecher, aber das ist nicht ganz richtig. Nein, ich halte mich mit dem, was ich tue, lediglich an das Gesetz der Natur: Schwäche muss der Stärke weichen und Ignoranz der Erkenntnis.

Was also siehst du, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust? Stärke oder Schwäche? Dummheit oder Wissen? Eine Maske oder dein wahres Gesicht? Weißt du es nicht?

Lass mich dir einen Denkanstoß geben.

Steh mir Modell.


End file.
